


Audience

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Yuri Plisetsky, Best Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Interviews, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Post-Episode: s01e12 Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it! Grand Prix Final Free Skate, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuri is very popular after winning the Grand Prix, and he hates the attention.





	Audience

Winning gold at the figure skating Grand Prix has more consequences than Yuri first thought. Not only do his fangirls get even more avid in their following of him, but he is in the spotlight even more than before. He always gets noticed in St Petersburg, and random figure skating fans wherever he goes want selfies and to talk.

Now this might not be obvious, but Yuri hates this attention (yes, he’s being sarcastic). He hates interacting with strangers, and he especially hates people sucking up to him. Which is why he likes Otabek so much, because Otabek just treats him like any other person.

Yakov insists that Yuri at least try to be polite when fans want to talk to him, but even if he could be bothered, he isn’t sure he would know how. His social skills are appalling, and not a day goes by when he doesn’t accidentally screw up social interactions. Even having Otabek by his side doesn’t help.

So when Yuri learns he will be appearing on a talk show for a proper interview about being a successful skater, he swears and sulks (but inwardly is terrified).

And then the day comes. Yuri sits on the couch next to the interviewer, totally overwhelmed. He looks at the audience. There are so many people. Including his fangirls. Yuri clenches and unclenches his toes inside his shoes and tries not to scowl too much. Taking his eyes off of the audience, Yuri stares at his hands and stammers his way through the interview.

When it is over, Yuri rushes off of the set and heads off to phone Otabek.

“I did it.”

“I knew you could,” Otabek says, and he can almost hear the smile in his friend’s voice. “Well done, Yuri.”

“Don’t patronise me… but thanks.”


End file.
